Very Special Night
by Xenus2187
Summary: Rika and Bart have a very special night. A rather intimate one. Here you go! And a foreshadowing of a big twist coming up. Gamelord, I hope this satisfies your dare.


A Very Special Night

 **A/N: Well, I'm still working on FNAFO but I decided to work on another tie-in story. And since Gamelord put a dare on one chapter, guess we'll have to do this. So, here you go Gamelord. And prepare for a huge twist no one saw coming!**

I walked up the stairs to my apartment. Rika called me and said she wanted to see me. I just got back from giving Shinichi a personal lesson of fear. I told him I would teach him real fear if he scared my darling Rika again. I reach my apartment and open the door. Rika was already inside cause I gave her a key. Yeah, we're already at that part of our relationship.

"Rika, hon. I'm here! What did you want to see me for?"

Her voice comes from the bathroom.

"Hang on! I'll be just a minute!"

I put my Freddy Fazbear mask in the closet along with my plastic axe. Yeah, let's just say Shinichi knows better than to scare Rika now. Hehe. I go to the refrigerator and take out a can of soda. Wow, intimidating somebody sure does take some energy out of you. Then I started thinking...since me and Rika were alone. Maybe now would be the right time.

 _'No! It's too soon. I need to wait for the perfect moment.'_

I take my jacket off and hang it on the rack. I sit on the couch and started remembering that night I first brought Rika here. Yeah, that rainy night.

"Ok, here I am!"

I come out of my trance and look at her. And...well...I wasn't expecting this. There she was in rather...well, I'll just say it, sexy lingerie. A red lace bra with matching panties with a silk robe over it, a see through one. My eyes increase in size and my jaw drops. The only thing to eacape my mouth, other than drool, is a long high pitch-well, like what AB Kirito did in episode 9.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

She blushes and looks away. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and can't bring myself to say a word. I want to be a gentleman and look away, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Well, don't stare. It's embarrassing. Come on! You didn't have a problem the first night."

I mentally slap some sense back into myself and say.

"Oh! Uh, sorry. It's just that...Wow! I-gah! Wha-ah! Wher-dya! Ah-uh-ah!" I really had no experience in this kind of field.

"Well, Gamelord dared me to do this! And Lojky did say we have to do anything people tell to do, and so this embarrassing situation came to be." She said, turning her gaze back to me.

This was embarrassing for the both of us. I made a mental note to punch Gamelord if I ever saw him, hitman or not! Still though, Wow! She was so beautiful. How'd she even get lingerie like that-...either Lojky or Gamelord provided her with this.

"Rika...you're beautiful." That's all I could say.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I walk over to her and pull her into an embrace. I felt her soft skin, and she had a very lovely scent. And then I started kissing her neck. I didn't have experience but I remembered how they did it in those romance movies I was forced to watch whenever Barbara got to pick the movie.

"You...want go lay down?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said breathlessly.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bed. Thank goodness for movies, like instruction videos. I gently set her down and and turn out the lights. I climb on top of her and continue my affections. I plant kisses down her neck and her ears. She moaned at the contact. I stop and look at her. The moonlight coming in from the window highlighted her beautiful skin, her eyes were like into a portal of beauty and wonder. Cheesy, but...yeah! I cuff her face in my hands.

"You are so beautiful. Kirito may have Asuna, Shinichi may have Suguha, and Kyouji may have Shino. But none of them will ever come close to you. You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me. None will ever be as beautiful as you. I love you, Rika."

Tears stroll down her cheeks as she says.

"Oh, Bart. No one's ever made me feel this loved. After Kirito...I thought...then you came and..." We touch foreheads. Our eyes meeting each other. "I...I love you!"

We passionately kiss for a good few minutes. My hands moving all over her body as they caressed her. Then I feel her tongue make it's way into my mouth and explored it. I returned the gesture, both wrestling for dominace. We broke apart. I breathlessly said.

"Rika, can I see all of you? Be mine, Rika!"

"Yes! Yes! Take me!"

She removes my shirt. I lay her down and remove her robe and begin to removing her-...

Yeah! Ok, for the sake of this T rating and I hope Lojky isn't letting Asuna read these cause who knows what she'd do to me, we'll just fast forward.

We both lay in bed under the covers. I hold her in my arms as she is curled up in my chest. I caress her hair. She looked so cute and peaceful when she's asleep. Then I slowly release her and limb out of bed, doing my best not to wake her. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. I grab my pants and reach into the pocket and pull something out, hold it in my fist. I fondle the object in my hand and wonder to myself.

 _'Is now the perfect moment?...No. No it's not...not yet! But soon...real soon...'_

I look at the object in my hand...a ring.

But what I don't know is that I'm being watched.

My curtain is open and a few buildings away, standing atop the rooftop, stood a dark figure. Dressed in a hooded cloak, face hidden from view, he watched me.

"Well, Bart, you're really making a life for yourself here." He said in a distorted voice, a creepy yet charming voice with charisma and personality. Like Ultron. "And it looks like you're about to take a big step now."

He looks up at the full moon and over looks the city.

"I guess now is the time to let her know the truth. The time has come for all of them to know the truth. For me to come out of the shadows. This is gonna make things interesting." He said, with some amusement behind his voice.

He turns and with one swoosh of his cape and he's gone.

 **A/N: Ooh! What does the ending mean? Well, you'll just have to keep reading my stories and following Lojky's Q &A to find out. Bye! ;)**


End file.
